The rescue of the Ponds
by Pondsand11forever
Summary: The Doctor is trying to prevent a paradox created by River. Rated T for brief language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

a/n This story is set in a alternate timeline. All characters are property of BBC and I do not own anything but the story and my original characters.

It had been a few days since Amy and Rory had been taken by the weeping angels, and the Doctor was very grief stricken and had been sitting in his room watching "The Catherine Tate show" on Hulu for the past few days trying to be a bit more positive and happy. Catherine Tate reminded him of somebody he had met before, bit he couldn't quite figure out who it was. Meanwhile River had been bringing him food and cups of tea, trying to make things easy for him. Even though her parents had essentially died, she wasn't very upset by it, as worse had happened to her before, plus she felt like she had to try and make the Doctor feel better. She was on her way to the kitchen to get him a everton mint for dessert when she looked at her wrist to check the time, and saw that she had her Vortex manipulator. She dropped the server that she was carrying and set the manipulator to New York, 1933. The Doctor started to worry when it had been thirty minutes since River left to bring him his mint and she still wasn't back yet. He jumped out of his recliner and ran to the kitchen (well where it was last time he used it) and did not find her. Finally he shouted "Riiiivvveeerrrr!" At the top of his lungs and got no reply. He decided to make a cup of tea then find her. As he was about to get a teacup out of the cupboard he saw a note in River's handwriting. He picked it up and read it. It said: "Sweetie, off to get Mum and Dad -River" He threw it onto the countertop and ran to the console. "That woman!" He shouted while quickly throwing switches and toggling toggles as fast as he could. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N This chapter is from River's POV. Please review, favourite, etc.. all characters belong to the beeb, i own nothing but the story and original characters i create.

River had just been thrown into New York and nearly got hit by a taxi. "Only 7 million people, it can't possibly be hard to find two people can it?" She attempted to reassure herself. She found a hotel to stay in, but had a bit of trouble paying for it as all the US currency she had was from eighty years in the future, but she had stole the Doctor's spare sonic and used it to open a bank vault and "borrowed" a couple thousand dollars to pay for various expenses. She hated to do it though, even with her bad girl image she was really conscious of her actions. She started looking for her parents the following day, due to the paradox it had been a few months since they were sent back, despite the fact it had only been a few days for River and the Doctor. She took the subway to as many hospitals as she could, looking for Rory. Back then men "just weren't" nurses and it would take him a while to get his MD so she decided to stop looking at hospitals. One day as she was walking to her hotel room she saw Amy and ran up to her. "Oh Amy I'm so glad you're safe. Where's Rory?" "At the doctor's office, he is a sort of junior doctor there." "Let's go get him and get back to our time!" "How can you do that? I thought we were stuck here forever". "Vortex manipulator, going to cause a huge paradox but then it won't exist anyway because you were rescued and you caused the paradox in the first place." Amy squeals and pulls River along to the doctor's office. Amy barges straight into the exam rooms and finds Rory. They all go into the supplies cupboard and lock themselves in. Put your hand on the vortex manipulator, Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N This chapter is from the Doctor's (plural) and Peri's POV. Please review, favourite, etc.. all characters belong to the beeb, i own nothing but the story and original characters.

"The queen bat milk is in there i think" Eleven says, pointing at a roundel. Five runs over and pulls the vials out of the roundel compartment, giving one to Peri and drinking one himself. "Go pick your rooms, and get some rest.". "I certainly will" Peri says. Eleven hears a crashing sound behind him. He whips around and sees River, Rory, and Amy. "Oh the Ponds!" Amy and the Doctor run to each other and knock into each other, causing them to fall. "It doesn't work in the movies, i guess it can't work in real life" Amy says, trying to hold back tears of joy, thempn hugs him. "I'm back as well." Rory says. "Oh the Roman! How are you?" "Good. American and depression-y of course but good." "I've got someone for you two to meet!" The Doctor runs to get five. Him and Five run to the console "Me! About 30 years ago. Meet my fifth incarnation." "Hello, Doctor I'm Amy, this is my Husband Rory and my Daughter Melody." "Pleased to meet you, you're his companions?" Five says while pointing at Eleven. "Yes but we got sent back in time and Melody brought us back. Nice frock coat by the way!" "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for reading! Remember to Favourite, review, etc... All characters belong to BBC, i own nothing but the story and any original characters.

"How does 1890's Paris sound? It's safe enough and I can figure things out while were there." "How about something more, you know, modern? I have been stuck in the 30's for 3 months so the past isn't really my thing right now" Amy says. "How about present day Rio de Janiero? Carnival is on!" The Doctor says, then pulls a sequined mask out of a roundel and throws it to Amy. "Ok!" Amy replies, laughing. The TARDIS materializes with It's distinctive wheezing sound, and the Doctors run out the door. "Oh North Korea, not exactly Rio at Carnival is it?" Eleven says to Amy who had gotten into a colourful sequin dress. "You have killed our Great Leader, Kim Jong Un with your witchcraft, now you will die!" A Korean soldier with a very tall cap shouted. "Amy, get in the TARDIS!" Amy does as he says, quickly followed by the Doctors. "What just happened out there?" Rory enquires. "Apparently the TARDIS landed on the president of North Korea" "Oh first we almost kill hitler and now we have killed Kim Jong Un, who needs the Teselecta now eh?" Rory replies with a smile. Amy and Eleven smile with him, but Five just has a confused look on his face. "Ah, you'll find out soon enough" Eleven says to him. "Well Amy, do you want to go shopping?" "Of course i do!" "Then lets go to the Maldovarium! It's a bit different since old Dorium got beheaded but it's still full of great deals!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for reading! 135 views and counting! Remember to Favourite, review, etc... All characters belong to BBC, i own nothing but the story and any original characters.

"And this, is the Maldovarium!" The Eleventh Doctor said enthusiastically while flailing his arms. "You can buy pretty much anything here. Amy hold out your hand.'" "Why" "These are credits, the currency that they use here. Fifty for each of you!" "Thanks" was the general reply. "Now go find something nice!" Five went to the sport area and bought a new cricket jumper and a modern bat, Eleven went to the electronics area and bought a empty cyberman head and a white bowtie with dwarf star alloy woven through it, Amy went with Peri to the fashion area and got new outfits, Rory bought a "medical swiss army knife" and River bought a accessory for her vortex manipulator. They all agreed to meet back at the TARDIS in 30 minutes. When Eleven got back he was a few minutes late, and everybody was already inside the TARDIS. "Meet Handles!" He said while carrying his new purchase. Everybody else ducked, until he told them that Handles was completely harmless. "My God, is that what they look like now?" Five said. "Yes. They used to be bigger didn't they? Nice cricket jumper by the way, that other one was getting a bit ragged. "Oh, thank you" five said while smiling, "it is nice isn't it, only cost me 20 credits." "Oh, and you look very nice too Pond!" "Thanks!" They both smiled. "What did you get, Rory? "Oh, a medical swiss army knife, i guess it does all sorts of procedures or something." He replied while smiling at the handheld blue device. "I have one of those, I'll show you how to use it later." Eleven said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/n sorry for the long wait.

5 and 11 had agreed that 11 would take 5 back to Androzani minor so that he could go back to his tardis but when they showed up the cybermen had taken over the planet so he stayed with them.


End file.
